1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer networks, and more particularly to apparatus, systems, methods and computer program products that provide security within such computer networks.
2. Related Art
In today's technological climate it is typical for an enterprise (i.e., a business concern, corporation, institution, organization, government agency or the like) to own and operate one or more computer networks (e.g., local area networks (LANs) and the like). These computer networks may be spread out over several offices, floors and/or buildings. Within these computer networks are large amounts of sensitive, proprietary (and sometimes, confidential) data. Thus, it is understandable that such enterprises are concerned with the security of their computer networks.
Regardless of the implementation of login/password schemes, unauthorized users inevitably obtain access to computer networks. In fact, even those users to whom access of computer networks are authorized (e.g., employees, independent contractors, sub-contractors and the like), may often use such networks in an unauthorized manner. Further, a great deal of unauthorized activity centers around electronic mail (“e-mail”). For example, an unauthorized user, or an authorized user acting in an unauthorized manner, may send an enterprise's confidential data to unauthorized persons or unauthorized computer systems via the world-wide, public Internet using e-mail.
Given the above-described problem, what is needed is an apparatus, system, method and computer program product for identifying users of networked computers. Today, the problem is typically solved by first referring to any existing cable plant documentation (if available) or physically tracing the cable to a physical location. Then, security or IT personnel must arrive at the physical location in order to physically identifying the offending user. The needed apparatus, system, method and computer program product, however, should analyze network e-mail traffic and map Internet Protocol (IP) addresses to end users (i.e., identify the user of a specific IP address within the network). The needed apparatus, system, method and computer program product would result in lowered response time for identifying, locating and disabling computers that pose a security threat.